<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peach-Flavoured by wannahearitinspanish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937866">Peach-Flavoured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish'>wannahearitinspanish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boyd is just done, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Erica loves to laugh at Derek, M/M, Pining Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, and oblivious, its summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just trying put away his groceries but his betas are annoying teens who like to poke fun at his ridiculous crush on one spastic, mole speckled teen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peach-Flavoured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Derek is a failwolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek walked into his loft and promptly tripped, nearly dropping the bag of groceries he was carrying. </p><p>Erica let out a loud snort, grinning devilishly when he turned to glare at her. From beside her, Boyd looked utterly unimpressed, and Derek had half a mind to remind them that he was the Alpha, dammit. </p><p>The reason behind his stumble turned to greet him; amber eyes bright with joy, pretty pink lips that were -- jesus, <em> wet </em> --  wrapped around a popsicle, sucking in a manner that was almost lewd. </p><p>“Sup, Derek?” </p><p>Derek only managed what sounded like a strangled grunt in response, frozen in place. Isaac turned as well from his place beside Stiles, smirking at Derek in a way that reminded him rather scarily of the blonde behind him. </p><p>Thankfully, the teen only turned back, absorbed completely in whatever loud, action movie was playing on the screen. Derek felt someone grab the bags from his arms, and turned to see Boyd giving him a sympathetic look, placing the groceries on the island. </p><p>“Why,” Derek breathed, his voice barely audible above car chase in the movie, “Is it <em> flesh-coloured </em>?” </p><p>He knew Stiles couldn’t hear him, but judging by Isaac’s loud snort, the betas could. </p><p>“It’s peach flavoured,” Erica smarted, her own red lips wrapped around a deep blue one. “Stiles says peach flavour is his <em> favourite </em>.” </p><p>Derek’s mind wandered to other peach coloured things, his eyes still glued onto the nineteen-year old as he sucked lewdly, cheeks hollowing with the effort. Why couldn’t he have liked something -- anything -- else? His mind flew to imagining Stiles sucking on a deep purple one instead, lips stained and wide and -- </p><p>“<em> Jesus </em>.” Derek didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud, nor did he ever recall remembering god so many times in a day.  </p><p>He watched in an almost transfixed way as the popsicle came out with a loud, wet pop, and Stiles wide eyes stayed fixed onto the screen as the climax -- Jesus, <em> wrong word to use </em> -- played out before them. It helped Derek recover enough to move from where he was standing dumbly in the middle of the loft, and make his way towards the counter. </p><p>He made the mistake of letting his eyes wander back to Stiles, ignoring Erica’s shit-eating grin on her face. He knew for a fact that if Laura was still alive, the two of them would be disturbingly fast friends, teaming up together to ruin his life. </p><p>Stiles was neglecting the popsicle, and seemed to realize it was melting at the last second when a thick, white drop of <em> something </em> made its way down the length of it; making him chase it down the length of the icecream with his tongue. </p><p>“<em> What-why </em>--” the words were choked, strangled, and he could hear Stiles asking Isaac why he was laughing so hard when the male lead was dying on screen.</p><p>“It’s filled with vanilla ice cream,” Erica explained off-handedly.  </p><p>Of course it was. </p><p>He must have been projecting hard enough that Boyd let out a disgusted exhale, apparently done putting the groceries away, he wrapped his hand around his girlfriend and tugged her towards the door; sending Derek a pointed look as he left. </p><p>Isaac, seemingly realizing what they were doing, hopped off the couch from the back -- ignoring Stiles questions and following the other betas outside promptly, leaving Derek a mess of lust and emotion. </p><p>The reason behind it all turned to him in confusion. “Why’d they all leave?” Stiles waved at the movie. “The movie was almost over!” </p><p>Derek felt his face heat up, and braced himself against the counter in an attempt to hide the fact that he was practically already half-hard. Apparently he was staring intently at the popsicle in Stiles hand because the teen stood up, sticking it all in his mouth right away. “Oh, fuck, sorry, dude! I know the couch is new and everything but it’s just so hot outside and I needed something to cool me down and this was all you had left in the fridge and hey! I didn’t even drop any of it!”</p><p>Derek said nothing, just glowering at the offensive dessert instead, which was melting even more by the second. </p><p>“Just,” his voice was so strangled, on any other day he would be ashamed at how close he was to losing control, the ends of the words coming out as growls. “<em> Finish the damn ice cream.”  </em></p><p>“Derek?” he sounded confused. “What’s wrong? You’re acting a little weird--” </p><p>Stiles was smart -- everyone knew that. He was intelligent and observant even though he hadn’t been able to put together the fact that Derek was ridiculously in love with the spastic idiot for the past two years (something Derek was thankful for). But it seemed like his luck ran out -- because he could practically <em> see </em> as the gears in Stiles head turned, his eyes bouncing between the now finished popsicle in hand to a flustered Derek. </p><p>The lightbulb moment -- as Stiles would call it -- was almost obscene, the way those lips parted in surprise; amber eyes wide, confused and -- oh my god, <em> pleased </em>. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Jesus. </p><p><em> “Oh.” </em>The smirk that followed made heat coil in Derek’s gut. “Seriously?” </p><p>Derek couldn’t help it -- he growled, unsure of what to say exactly. But it turned out he didn’t need to, because before he knew it Stiles tossed the popsicle stick on the counter, grabbed Derek by the tufts of his shirt and kissed him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly don't know how I came up with this one, but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>